Question: Simplify the expression. $(2r+8)(-r-7)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2r+8}$ onto the ${-r}$ and ${-7}$ $ = {-r}({2r+8}) + {-7}({2r+8})$ Then distribute the ${-r}.$ $ = ({-r} \times {2r}) + ({-r} \times {8}) + {-7}({2r+8})$ $ = -2r^{2} - 8r + {-7}({2r+8})$ Then distribute the ${-7}$ $ = -2r^{2} - 8r + ({-7} \times {2r}) + ({-7} \times {8})$ $ = -2r^{2} - 8r - 14r - 56$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -2r^{2} - 22r - 56$